kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Organization Final:The Future Organization Final
This is the 4th in the Series. It takes place 30 years after Organization Final:Path of the warrior. It is about the kids of the Orgional Organization Final. They call themselves Organization Final Future. Story Chapter 1 It starts in Nowhere Island. Arret is collecting seashells. Bobby(or Bob for short) and James are dueling each other. Tina and Jessica are talking. Then, a dark corridoor appears, and out comes Xemnas. The kids summon their weapons and run over to Xemnas. They ask who he is and why he's here. He says he's here for Sora and Roxas. The kids tell him their in a different world, and ask why he want's them. Xemnas tells them it's for revenge, and then dissapears through a dark corridoor. They then summon their own dark corridoors, and go to Destiny Islands to warn Sora, Roxas, Suki, and John. But before they can leave, a swarm of floods attack, but they easily defete them. Vanitas comes in clapping, and tells them one of them might just be good enough, and then dissapears. Then then finally go to Destiny Islands. Yes, it's the return of Organization XIII, and Vanitas with the unversed. Meanwhile Far away in Radiant Gardens a lone hero fights of swarms of the unversed by himself. He's back using the keyblade that was used to end Xobb. Hoxtams! Chapter 2 They arrive in Destiny Islands, and search for Sora, Roxas, Suki, and John. They find them, and tell them what happened. Suki and John join them, to help stop the unversed and Organization 13. They split into teams, one team to focuse on fighting the Unversed, and the other to fight Organization 13. Arret, John, Tina, and Bobby fighting the unversed, and Jessica, Suki, and James to fight Organization 13. In Radiant Gardens Hoxtams countinues to fight unversed. And then Vanitas comes in.... Chapter 3 Jessica, Suki, and James have arrived in Final Shadows. They enter the castle and meet a moogle. They ask him if he's seen anyone in a black coat. The moogle tells them that he has not, but he knows about them, and tells them that they are not yet ready to battle Organization XIII. He hands them black coats, telling them that the black coats will protect them from the darkness. He tells them to go to Redwood, and find Master Laura, and that she can teach them how to fight, so that they can defete Organization XIII. In the Keyblade Graveyard, Hoxtams is battling Vanitas, but loseing.... Chapter 4 Arret,John,Tina, and Bobby search for the unverse in Radiant Gardens and find the tracks of a anciet hero. Well not that Anciet but owell. They find Vaxdis fighting unverse and help him. He teaches them new fighting skills that will be useful to fight the unverse. Hoxtams pulls out a second keyblade and ,following in the footsteps of his uncle, summons bloodscarce who fight the unverse while he fights vanitas. Chapter 5 Jessica, Suki, and James arrive in Redwood and are immediately attacked by Heartless, Nobodies, and the old Elects. Halfway through their battle, a cloaked figure comes in and eliminates the rest of the creatures. The figure reveals itself to be James's dad, Gellax. When they ask why he's here, he says that he was visiting Master Laura. Then he teleports using a dark corridor. Soon after,they see a Shadow clash with a Dusk, and they form something else. "A Reborn!", James gasped. They continue to search for Master Laura. Meanwhile, Hoxtams is putting up a good fight, but,once again, losing... Chapter 6 Arret, John, Tina and Bobby see Zipaxz and Gellax in deep conversation, not noticing the first four mentioned at all. They walk over and ask what's happening. Gellax responds by saying that they're looking for someone, and inquires about their progress. The response is not known, due to the fact that Elects attack. Zipaxz muttered "I thought that these guys were long gone!" Gellax shrugged and open up a Black Corridor, which he and Zipaxz go through when they destroy all of the Elects. Arret, John, Tina and Bobby wonder about what just happened. Vanitas obviously has the upper hand. Chapter 7 Jessica, Suki, and James see a feminine figure fighting a large amount of Heartless and Nobodies. Senseless, they see upon further investigation, are helping her. They run over to help her. After defeating the enemies, she tells them she is Laura. She leads them to her house and gives them things that she believes will help them. James gets his father's Keyblade armor, Jessica gets a smaller version of Vaxdis' Keyblades, and Laura apologies to Suki because she doesn't have anything "important" to give her. Suki accepts and asks for Keblade armor. Master Laura gives her some. Hoxtams is struggling against Vanitas, but some Bloodscarce help him. Chapter 8 Jessica, Suki, and James head for the next world, but become seperated. Jessica ends up in the Keyblade Graveyard, where she sees Hoxtams fighting Vanitas. She summons her new keyblade, and helps Hoxtams fight Vanitas. There is two possible cutseens after. If you lose to Vanitas, then Jessica and Hoxtams quickly leave to the next world before Vanitas can kill them. If you win against Vanitas, then Vanitas leaves through a dark corridoor, and Hoxtams gives Jessica a megalixer for helping him, and then you leave for the next world. Chapter 9 Arret, John, Tina, and Bobby go back to Nowhere Island. Arret runs home, and her sister, Kayleigh, is there. She yells at Arret for not letting her come with them. Arret says sorry, but Kalyeigh replies saying that she was just joking, and she knew Arret and the others didn't have time to tell her. A large unversed then appears, at Arret and Kayleigh battle it. After, the two sisters join Tina and Bobby again. They all head for a world no one has been in forever, The world of the Infitity base... Chapter 10 Suki and James are traveling, and find a new world, they land there, and find that a strange race called Fellpools live there, and the place is called Roak. Suki and James wander around one of the towns, wondering what to do. They later meet three people, Roddick, Millie, and Dorne. There's a short conversation between the two groups, before a group of bandits arrive. Both groups fight them. After this, Suki and James see a strange clocked person in the distance, and chase after the man, and then man summons a dark corridor, which Suki and James run through. The two end up in a world that they are quite familiar with. They're back at Nowhere Island. Characters Arret Bobby Suki Hoxtams James Tina Jessica John Master Laura Kayleigh Worlds Final Shadows Nowhere Island Redwood﻿ Twilight Town Destiny Islands Roak Terra Category:Stories Category:Organization Final